


The Sign

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), 遗嘱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: “我们中只有詹姆和莉莉需要遗嘱这种东西吧？”西里斯最先对院长发出质疑，“我百分之百确定我爸妈不会留哪怕一个纳特给我，莱姆斯和彼得也都是穷光蛋——无意冒犯。”
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	The Sign

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：初代凤凰社相关，大家聊出来的遗嘱梗。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

“我们中只有詹姆和莉莉需要遗嘱这种东西吧？”西里斯最先对院长发出质疑，“我百分之百确定我爸妈不会留哪怕一个纳特给我，莱姆斯和彼得也都是穷光蛋——无意冒犯。”

“客观事实。”莱姆斯温和地说。

“我也才刚开始工作呀！”莉莉不满地说，“你们又把我排除在外啦！”

“詹姆的就是你的呀。”西里斯说，“你不是马上就要和詹姆结婚——”

他停了一下。

“哦，他还没求婚。”

“你个傻逼，大脚板。”詹姆满脸通红，咬牙切齿，“现在我的计划都被你给毁了。”

“詹姆！”莉莉半是恼怒、半是开心地说，“你——”

“好了，孩子们。”麦格教授不由分辨地说，“如果你们婚后的唯一计划是生一大堆小波特，我保证你们可以跳过接下来的环节——”

“怎么可能啊！”詹姆气愤嚷道，莉莉一时好像不能决定要发怒还是傻笑。

“真可惜，我还指望你们会改变主意呢。”麦格像没被打断似地说，“现在，每人一张羊皮纸，开始写你们的遗书吧。”

说完，她嗖地变成猫形，不紧不慢地出去了，尾巴翘得高高的。

“……搞得好像只有她会似的。”西里斯嘀咕。

“我怎么感觉我们还没毕业呢？”詹姆也小声说，“她还在给我们布置作业！”

“那你就快些动手吧，波特先生。”莉莉的胳膊肘碰了他的一下，“可别又被关禁闭了！”

“赶紧写完你俩好去开个房。”西里斯添了一句，被詹姆和莱姆斯一人一拳打在肋骨上，半天没说出话。

“写遗书……”彼得小声说，他刚才一直恐惧地盯着羊皮纸，“总觉得很不吉利……”

“只是做一些安排而已，没事的，彼得。”莱姆斯安慰他，“一张羊皮纸是不会伤害我们的。”

“好吧，快点把这个搞定。”詹姆唰唰地写了起来，“本人詹姆·哈利·波特死后……名下所有财产……交由我的挚友西里斯·奥莱恩·布莱克……”

“你脑子有问题吗？”西里斯说，“怎么想都该留给莉莉啊，傻冒。”

“他们结婚以后共同拥有那些财产。”莱姆斯提醒道，莉莉涨红了脸。

“我还没答应呢！”她气冲冲地说。

“这个我们稍后再谈！稍后！”詹姆赶紧投降，“我写完了，该你们啦！”

“好吧，我来。”莉莉拿起了笔，“本人莉莉·伊丽莎白·伊万斯-波特……”

“她答应啦！”西里斯大叫，一巴掌拍在詹姆后脑勺上，导致后者一头磕上了桌面。

莉莉若无其事地继续她的遗嘱，只有微红的面颊暴露了她此刻的心情。写到后来，她迟疑了一下。

“……及孩子的抚养权由西里斯·奥莱恩·布莱克所有，余下部分归我的姐姐佩妮·玛格丽特·伊万斯-德思礼。”

“你不能通过遗嘱来决定孩子的抚养权。”莱姆斯提醒她。

“可要是西里斯是教父，就可以了，对吧？”詹姆笑嘻嘻地说，脑门上还有刚撞出的红印，莉莉委婉的同意显然已经令他快乐得要上天了。

“好，该我啦。”西里斯拿起笔，停顿了一下，“说真的，你俩搞得我突然压力很大。现在我都不能随便死了。”

“你本来就不能随便死！”詹姆厉声说。

“我知道，”西里斯竟然没反驳或者顺势开个玩笑，“我就是感觉……哎，算啦！”

他皱着眉头写起来，略微出人意料地把财产都留给了莱姆斯。莱姆斯原本还一直是温和的旁观态度，听完西里斯的遗嘱，神色阴沉下来。

“你们好像在搞某种接力一样啊。”莉莉评论道，“莱姆斯，你要把财产留给彼得吗？”

“你是想怜悯我吗，大脚板？”莱姆斯说，“我们都知道我几乎不可能找到工作——”

“你想得也太多了！”西里斯不客气地说，“詹姆和莉莉还把财产留给我了呢，你怎么不说我是个没用的公子哥儿，指望着靠哥们的遗产过日子？”

“那不一样！”莱姆斯叫道，“我是狼人，你知道我肯定——”

“那只对你来说有差别！”西里斯哗啦一声站了起来，“是你一直把自己排除在外，不是我们！”

他们怒气冲冲地互相瞪视，直到詹姆和莉莉一边一个，把他们都安抚回去。

“麻瓜世界最常见的故事就是继承人们为了遗产的所有权自相残杀，你们倒是有意思，因为得到了继承权吵成这样。”莉莉打着圆场，“现在这些都只是假设啊！我们在这里写下的遗嘱，有没有法律效力都不知道呢！”

“相信我，巫师社会那样的故事也不少。”西里斯靠在椅背上，抱起手臂。

莱姆斯将财产留给自己的父母，很传统的选择，大家自然也都没有异议。而且卢平夫妇的为人，他们都是信得过的。

“不管怎么说，把东西留给我都不明智。”签完名字，莱姆斯说道，“我每个月都有一整夜完全没有自理能力。”

“行了月亮脸，你有完没完？”西里斯不耐烦地说。

“彼得，该你了。”莉莉柔声说，因为彼得又开始变得眼泪汪汪的。

“不是吧，写个遗嘱都能吓成这样？”西里斯说，彼得就像没听到一样。

“我……不会死的……”他颤声说，捏紧了羽毛笔，“我不会死的！我不想死！我们都不会死的！”

“我们当然不会！”詹姆大声说，语气如此笃定，以致彼得看他时就像见到了太阳一样。

“我们都会没事的，只要我们在一起，谁也伤害不了我们。”莉莉说，全然信任地看着自己未来的丈夫。

“不过麦格教授的任务，我们还是得完成。”莱姆斯提醒道，“这关系到我们能不能加入凤凰社。”

“这根本没必要！我们死后把东西留给谁，跟我们选择战斗到底有什么关系？”西里斯仍然抱着手臂，面色完全沉了下来。

某些浓稠、沉重的东西掺进了房间里的空气，在他们没有注意到的时候，气氛已经悄悄地改变了。每个人的脸上都现出若有所思的神情，他们好像到这个时候才意识到，自己正在作出怎样的选择。豁出性命远不是一了百了的事情，也无法被勇敢或正义简单评价，它还关系到那些被遗留在此世的人和事；而无论是离去的还是被留下的，都可能是他们中的任一个。

“彼得？”莱姆斯轻轻地说，他总是记得他们要做什么的。

“我……我要留给我妈妈……”彼得的手抖得很厉害，勉强完成这份，他便忍不住啜泣起来。

这一次，没有人嘲笑他。

“那么做是对的。”莉莉把一只手放在他肩上，“唉，我从来没像现在一样庆幸过我父母有两个女儿，而且佩妮是个麻瓜，不会被卷进这些事。”

西里斯不易觉察地点点头。

“我们在这里，就是为了保护他们。”詹姆说，“从伏地魔手里拯救那些无辜的人，拼上命也在所不惜。”

“演讲真棒，詹姆。”西里斯说，但没有他听上去的那么嘲讽。

“还有为了公平。”莱姆斯说着，目光瞥向莉莉，“反抗他们施加给所有人的不公正观念和制度。”

“我……我和你们一起。”彼得很小声地说。

过了一会儿，麦格教授回到了屋子里，在五个年轻人脸上看了一圈，满意地点点头，一挥魔杖，那些羊皮纸卷起来消失了。

“教授，你不给我们打分吗？”詹姆问，麦格瞪了他一眼，但目光很柔和。

“我已经不是你们的教授了。”她说，“现在，你们都已经学到入凤凰社前的最后一课了吧？”

一小段不明所以的沉默，莱姆斯最先反应过来。

“您的意思是，通过写遗嘱，让我们明白生命的可贵？”他问。

“还不错，卢平先生。”麦格教授点点头，几个学生有一瞬间还以为她要给格兰芬多加分呢，“想必你们都已经感觉到了，付出生命可不是嘴上说起来那么简单的事情。既然在这里，各位想必都有可以为之而死的理由，然而凤凰社可不是为了送死组建的，我们聚在一起是为了活下去，而且是要和所有人一起，在一个光明的世界里堂堂正正地活下去。连自己的生命都不懂得珍惜的人，留在社里也没有任何意义！”

“那，麦格教授您也写了吗？”莉莉突然问道。

“当然，不光是我，就连邓不利多校长也有一份呢。”麦格回答，“不妨告诉你们，我将所有东西都留给了霍格沃茨。”

“啊，这倒是个好主意。”西里斯说，“我怎么没想到呢！”

“好了，享受你们的夜晚吧，年轻的女士和先生们。”麦格教授说完，又变成了猫咪，高傲地走出了房间。刚毕业的格兰芬多们都还是满肚子的震撼和困惑，但自然，没有一个人敢拦她。

“莉莉，”詹姆迟疑地开口，“我想——”

“好啦。”莉莉轻轻锤了他一下，“你要说的话，还有什么我不知道的？”

“我真的应该好好再向你求一次婚。”詹姆说着，又瞪了破坏他计划的罪魁祸首一眼。

“你自己告诉我要在毕业那晚求婚的。”西里斯不客气地说，“谁知道你这么怂啊？”

“我那是为了准备充分！”

吵吵闹闹地，几个年轻人走出了房间。他们是如此信念坚定、满怀激情，在对美好未来的期待中，不详之语留下的阴影飞快地散去。

（全文完）


End file.
